Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 036
Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium - Part 2, known as Attacks Useless!? The Invincible Army of Toons in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on December 26, 2000, and in the US on September 21, 2002. Summary As the duel between Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus continues, Bakura, under the control of Yami Bakura, leaves the group to search for Tristan. He finds him with Mokuba's body and being cornered by two guards. Bakura uses Chain Energy to trap them, allowing him and Tristan to escape. Back at the duel, Yugi tries to use Spellbinding Circle on Ryu-Ran, but Pegasus' Trap Displacement changes its target to Yugi's Summoned Skull, allowing Ryu-Ran to destroy it. He then activates Toon World, turning his monsters to Toons (Toon Mermaid, Manga Ryu-Ran, and Toon Summoned Skull). This makes them invulnerable to non-Toon Monsters. When Yugi goes on the defensive, Pegasus activates Gorgon's Eye, which whenever a Defense Position monster on Yugi's side of the field is destroyed, half of its DEF is subtracted from his Life Points. Now what can Yugi do? Attacking is useless and playing monsters in Defense Position will damage his Life Points. To make matters worse, Pegasus can read his mind and know all of his moves. Meanwhile, Tristan and Bakura are once again cornered by guards on top of a stairwell. Can they escape them? Featured Duel: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn Yami Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. Pegasus' turn Pegasus switches "Ryu-Ran" to Attack Position. "Ryu-Ran" attacks "Summoned Skull". Yami activates "Spellbinding Circle" to negate the attack then decrease "Ryu-Ran's" ATK by 700 ("Ryu-Ran": 2200 → 1500 ATK). (NOTE: In the real game Spellbinding Circle doesn't reduce a monster's ATK power. It just stops the selected monster from attacking as long as Spellbinding Circle remains face-up on the field). Yami's turn Yami switches "Summoned Skull" to Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks "Ryu-Ran". Pegasus activates "Trap Displacement" to move "Spellbinding Circle" from "Ryu-Ran" to "Summoned Skull"; negating the attack then decreasing "Summoned Skull's" ATK ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 1800 ATK) ("Ryu-Ran" 1700 → 2200 ATK). Pegasus' turn "Ryu-Ran" attacks then destroys "Summoned Skull" (Yami: 1800 → 1400 Life Points). Yami's turn Yami Sets a monster. Pegasus' turn Pegasus activates "Toon World". Its magic power transforms "Red Archery Girl" and "Ryu-Ran" to their toon versions': "Toon Mermaid" (1400 ATK / 1500 DEF) and "Manga Ryu-Ran" (2200 ATK / 2600 DEF). "Manga Ryu-Ran" attacks then destroys Yami's Set monster: "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF). Pegasus removes "Manga Ryu-Ran" via "Toon World's" effect from play. Pegasus switches "Toon Mermaid" to Attack Position. (NOTE: In the real game Toon World requires you to pay 1000 Life Points to activate it). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Celtic Guardian" attacks "Toon Mermaid". Yami believes that both monsters will be destroyed because their ATKs are equal. However, since Toon Monsters cannot be destroyed by non-Toon Monsters, only Yami's "Celtic Guardian" is destroyed. (NOTE: In the real game Celtic Guardian and Toon Mermaid would both be destroyed in battle because they have the same ATK points. Toon Monsters don't have the ability of not being destroyed). Pegasus removes "Toon Mermaid" from play via "Toon World's" effect. Pegasus' turn Pegasus Sets 2 cards. Yami's turn Yami Sets a monster. Pegasus activates "Gorgon's Eye". From now on, each Defense Position monster on Yami's field will be flipped face-up, and when that monster is destroyed, "Gorgon's Eye's" effect inflicts Yami damage equal to half the destroyed monster's DEF. Due to the effect of "Gorgon's Eye", Yami's "Horn Imp" (1300 ATK / 1000 DEF) is flipped to face-up Defense Position. (NOTE: The real-life effect of Gorgon's Eye is a Normal Trap Card and it only negates the effects of monsters for 1 turn). Pegasus' turn Pegasus activates his set "Doppelganger". It makes a copy of "Summoned Skull" then Special Summons it in Attack Position on Pegasus' side of the field. Then, "Toon World" transforms it to "Toon Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Toon Summoned Skull" attacks then destroys "Horn Imp". Due to "Gorgon's Eye" effect, half of "Horn Imp's" DEF is inflicted to Yami's Life Points (Yami: 1400 → 900 Life Points). Pegasus removes "Toon Summoned Skull" from play via "Toon World's" effect. Duel continues next episode. Featured cards